1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation device, and more particularly, to a navigation device that allows a user to preview health requirements associated with off-road trails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating navigation instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Portable GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken. The navigation devices can either be personal navigation devices such as GPS devices or mobile phones that contain the functionality of GPS receivers and navigation software.
When a user of a navigation device decides to go on a selected off-road trail, the user relies heavily on static data associated with the selected off-road trail that is often provided on a website. The user will usually only be provided with information about the trail condition, and the user will not be provided with any minimum health guidelines associated with traveling on the selected off-road trail. Furthermore, if the user were to attempt the selected off-road trail and then get stuck partway through the selected off-road trail, the user would not have a good indication of what would be required to complete the remaining part of the selected off-road trail. What's more, the user's health condition is a dynamic value, and can change as the user travels on the selected off-road trail. Current navigation devices do not give the user customized suggestions depending on the user's real-time fitness data.